


Guardian of the Sun and Moon

by CheshireChett



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Guardian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireChett/pseuds/CheshireChett
Summary: Varian makes a big decision that forever changes his life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Guardian of the Sun and Moon

The people of Corona stared up in fear at the dark figure before them. Varian looked around at the courtyard at each person from where he sat on Ruddiger. Rapunzel and Cassandra were nowhere to be seen. Zhan Tiri stood tall above them, the Sundrop and Moonstone embedded into the inside of her forearms. Her heinous cackles echoed against the walls, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He glanced over at Eugene.

“Eugene! We have to get the Sundrop and Moonstone away from her!”

“I know we do! But how?! She’s too strong!”

Varian gritted his teeth. He had absolutely no ideas. None at all. He looked around at Lance, his dad, Adira, and Hector. They all were struggling to land some sort of crippling blow to Zhan Tiri but continuously fail. Varian turned away and squeezed his eyes shut. If only he had something to turn this around. If only he had the Demanitus device, then maybe...

_Accept your position._

Varian’s eyes widened as the voice echoed in his head. Of course. But, that would mean... Varian took in a breath. _It’s the only way._ Fighting against his fear, he slowly slid off Ruddiger and gave him an assuring pat. He began to approach Zhan Tiri, his heart beating hard in his chest. Eugene noticed, fear tearing at him.

_“Kid, what’re you doing?!”_

The others seemed to have noticed Varian approaching the demon because the next voice he heard came from his father. 

_"Varian!!”_

Varian clenched a fist and glanced sadly at his father. He then gave him a reassuring smile.

_“Varian, don’t!!”_

Varian turned away and looked directly at Zhan Tiri, who had also noticed his change in stance. She chuckled.

**_What are you going to do, boy? Throw a goo ball at me?_ **

Varian took in another breath, glaring at the warlock. He lifted his chin, setting his jaw.

“I accept my role as the Guardian of the Sun and Moon.”

Zhan Tiri’s eyes widened. **_No-_**

Bright yellow-white light suddenly lit up in front of his eyes, and he attempted to shield them with his arms. A moment later, the light died down, and Varian blinked. He looked up and realized he wasn’t in Corona anymore, but rather he’s floating in an open space surrounded by a soft peach color.

_Varian, son of Quirin._

Varian turned around and found tall faceless beings standing before him. The same beings who had offered the guardian position a while back. He swallowed.

“Yes?”

_Varian, son of Quirin, do you swear to protect the Sun and Moon, even for an eternity or at the cost of your life?_

Varian breathed in, gazing right at them. 

“I swear.”

_Then, by the power invested in_ ~~\---~~ , ~~\--~~ _hereby pronounce you Guardian of the Sun and Moon._

The bright yellow-white light once again washed over Varian, and he was back in front of Zhan Tiri. Warmth and power now surged through him, and his feet were no longer touching the ground. She gazed upon him with shock and fear. He glared at her.

**_“Surrender the powers, Zhan Tiri.”_ **

The fear and shock disappeared, and Zhan Tiri returned his glare.

**_Never!!_ **

Varian bared his teeth. _**“**_ _** Then you leave me no choice.” ** _

He extended out his arm, focusing on the Sun and Moon powers. The powers glowed brightly, sparking some, and began to tremble in their places. She watched in terror.

**_No! Stop this at once!_ **

She lunged toward the Sun power, which quickly detached itself from her gauntlet. The Moon soon followed, and they both zipped toward Varian’s outstretched hand, shrinking as they went. Zhan Tiri stared at herself in horror as she shrank down to her previous form. She turned back to Varian.

**_“Give_ ** _those_ **_back, you- you_ ** _insolent brat!”_

Varian clutched the powers in his hand, feeling them pulsing against his palm. He lifted his other hand, directing his own power on Zhan Tiri. 

**_“Back to the pits from whence you came, and never return.”_ **

Zhan Tiri’s eyes widened as a blast of bright, white light shot in her direction. She attempted to shield herself from it, but it took hold of her, causing her to let out a bloodcurdling scream. The light enveloped her and drowned out her scream until it became merely an echo. Her form evaporated in the light, and the beam dissipated. Varian lowered his hand and glanced at the stones in his palm. Electricity jumped between them as they sat barely touching each other. Their energies pulsed rapidly in his hand, both excited to be near each other. 

_They must merge. It is the only way they can return._

Varian nodded and pushed the stones toward each other. They touched, and an explosion of light emitted from them. Varian gripped them in his hand, clenching his teeth as intense energy surged through him. He squeezed his eyes shut as the light blinded him. He felt himself being pulled up, the sound of roaring filling his ears and then-

Nothing.

Varian felt weightless, warm and comfortable. He let out a content sigh. He can’t remember the last time he was this comfortable. It felt like paradise after that battle with Zhan Tiri. 

...

Wait a minute.

Varian’s eyes fluttered open, and he was met with the same soft peach colour as when he accepted the guardianship. He looked around at the space, noticing the lack of solid ground and gravity. A presence caught his attention, and he turned to see the combined Sun and Moon powers. It drifted toward him, the crystal softly pulsing with yellow and blue light. Varian reached out and cupped his hands around it, bringing it closer to him. He gazed upon it in awe, unable to believe that in just a few seconds he is now the guardian of the most powerful magic. 

The stone hummed in his palms, sending a warmth that felt..approving. He pulled the stone close to his chest, feeling the warmth spread through him. An overwhelming exhaustion took over Varian’s mind, and he let out a big yawn. He turned over onto his side and pulled his knees close to his chest, bowing his head. He closed his eyes and drifted, his last thoughts being of his father and friends.

_For eternity it is, then._


End file.
